Alena McBride
Alena McBride is the main protagonist of Summer with the Royals. She is a 14 year old regular girl planning on going to Summer Camp, but her summer doesn’t turn out the way she thought it would be. She is voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. Disney Background "Alena was all set on going to camp for the summer! But a wrong turn led her to Royals Camp, where she met the fairy tale characters of the Grimm's. When Alena stays, she will take on difficulties she has never taken on, and try to figure out why Robin Hood acts strange around her." Background Alena was just a regular that attended middle school. Just a week before summer vacation, her best friend and her crush ditched her for the popular group, which made her ache inside. Since then, she is willing to go back to her old camp, Camp Earl, to fix things up with them. But her mother made a wrong turn, which landed her to Royals Camp, where she made new friends. Role in the show Alena was a regular girl who took a wrong turn to a camp she has never discovered-a camp with familiar faces from some of the Grimm’s fairy tales. Alena had to adjust to new friends, including the girls she had to share a cabin with. After a while of trying to stop the Rogue camp, she befriended the fairy tale characters and decided to stay at the Camp. Personality Part of Alena’s personality is more of a gentle, sweet, tender part. Wherever she goes, she keeps a positive attitude and a cheerful smile. Following the cheerful factor, she is very optimistic, and tries to brighten up the problem if possible. Even with a song. When it comes to being cute, Alena is completely baffled. Whenever anyone tells her she is pretty or cute, she is absentmindedly pleased and confused. It is also seen whenever Doc calls her “my dear” she replies sometimes with a giggle, saying “He called me ‘Dear’!” Despite her girly traits, Alena is not a full on girly girl. She appears to be sort of a tomboy, as seen when she is splashing in the mud on a hike with Robin Hood, Maid Marian, and the merry men. She is also oblivious to Snow White’s motherly comments. She prefers sometimes to hang with Robin Hood and the merry men. Musically talented, Alena has the ability to play guitar, ukulele, piano, and windpipe. Her music and voice makes everyone happy, including Grumpy. Maid Marian liked her voice so much that she wanted to use her voice to impress Robin Hood. Appearance Alena is a slender, 14 year old girl with fair skin, auburn hair, lilac eyes, and freckles. Her usual outfit is a faded periwinkle hoodie under a purple grey t shirt, yellow draw strings, yellow star on the pocket of her tee, jean skirt, Periwinkle sneakers, and a faded periwinkle headband. Her hair is in two braids. When she goes hiking with Robin Hood in The Hike in Sherwood Forest, she wears hunter green jacket over a dark red shirt with a fox on it, grey jeggings, hunter green sneakers, and a dark red headband. Her hair is in one braid. In Burnt, her fire bending outfit was difficult to describe, but her creator says that it is like a red and orange Aztec outfit. Her hair flows loosely on her back and her left eye is scorched. Her left eye has a dark purple color because it got burnt. Her swimming outfit is a red tank top, jean shorts and she wears red flats. Her headband is red and her hair is tied in the back in a low ponytail. Her night outfit, or PJs, are a purple, red, and black flannel sweatshirt (sometimes accompanied with a locket), grey sweat shorts, and purple flip flops. Her headband is purple and her hair is held messy and loosely in a side ponytail. Gallery The Disney fanon wiki has a collection of images that relate to Alena. Quotes *“This camp keeps getting weirder” *“Whoa!” *“Hey Robin Hood!” *“Oh, careful, there’s quicksand right there” *“I never knew my father” *“No, Robin Hood. It IS my fault!” *“(giggles) He called me ‘dear’!” Relationships Main Article: Alena’s Relationships Alena didn’t know much people at the camp, but once she stayed, they were like family to her. Disney INFINITY 4.0 Alena is a playable character in Disney INFINITY 4.0. Her main weapon is her guitar, and she appears in the Summer with the Royals story box. Disney Parks Alena stands near Robin Hood on the ride, Right Turn to Royals Camp. Trivia *Alena was filed as a renegade by the three fairies because she has no crown and she wears regular clothing. *She is afraid of ticks. *Following the fact, Maid Marian makes fun of her for that. *Her voice actor, Sabrina Carpenter, uses her songs in the series. *Maid Marian doesn’t like her, but she secretly wants to be her. *It is proven in the episode “Doc’s Birthday” that Alena’s father died when she was at a young age. *She is the second of StormieCreater’s character to be voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. First was Gizelle. *Since the season 3 finale, Alena harbors secret affections for Robin Hood. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Summer with the Royals Category:Young Girls Category:Girl Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Girls